My prince
by Emeraldwingss
Summary: Viktors POV.. My take on the scene we never got to see. :D Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

My Prince.. By Emeraldwingss

Another day. Another 24 hours. Another dusk, another dawn.. Whatever. It had gotten to a point in Viktor Nikiforovs life where nothing really.. Shone. Yes, that was it. His world carried on while he watched it roll past in black and white. Anoth- Huh? A video popped up on his cell. Viktor sighed and plopped onto the couch. His phone in hand. He opened up the notification and saw a video pop up. Not completely out of the ordinary, he'd seen 'videos' from fans and aspiring skaters day in and day out. Still, it was almost as if he was the princess in the castle. He waited for what seemed like centuries for a prince who would bring the color back to his world. It seemed to be a video of someone skating to one of his routines. Stay close to me. He watched for a while and recognized him. He'd seen him. Somewhere before. He glided on the ice. He.. Moved like he had something on his mind. Almost like a barrier. Blocking his.. He was quite talented. He wasn't the most professional but, he was really something. Viktor imagined He had been skating for a while now. Though he'd never had someone push him forward. His short dark hair, moving slowly while he skated.. His eyes, focused almost intently on one little thing each moment. Changing as he swayed around. Viktor smiled to himself imagining this guys friends recording him. The look of ignorance on his face told him this. He was.. Oh, he seemed to have studied this routine well. For being only.. Let's say.. Twenty...? Somewhere in that range Viktor guessed. He looked so.. Bright. He looked like, perhaps even one of Viktors fans.. The routine.. Could it be he was thinking of him? It almost seemed impossible. Viktor may have talent to an extent, he wouldn't deny that.. However, this man. He.. Was so full of life. So colorful. He had dreams. Just like him. Viktor spent the next few hours watching the clip. Getting familiar with the 'masked skater.' He didn't wear a mask but he hid behind something. Insecurities, anxiety, worries.. After a while he put down his cell phone and stretched. He let his silver locks fall in front of his face. "Yuri.." His name simply sounded amazing coming from his mouth. Viktor was satisfied with himself. Looking down he stared at his phone. For a while he just sat in silence. "...Maybe it's the princess' turn to leave the castle.."


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"My Prince.. Chapter 2/span By Emeraldwingss/p  
p style="text-align: left;"It was tiring. It was hard. It was, somehow worth it. Then it all crumbled down.. Sobbing like an idiot in the bathroom stall, he still chastised himself for it. He could just imagine what the announcers would say. "Well, it was ah, a good run..? Yes I suppose." Was that it? Was he.. A 'good run'..? Yuri flopped backward. He stared blankly at the ceiling. Letting a sigh escape his chest. His dreams were still there, just now he seemed like an obsessive fanboy. Having an idol is supposed to make you strive to be like them. As Yuri did. Every day. Thoughts clouded by his judgement. Now though.. It seemed like he was beyond useless. Almost to a point where he got annoyed when his family told him things like, "You tried!" or "Hey, look at it this way. You represented us well!" It was as if they were trying to tell a toddler their painting was worthy of the louvre. There were small comforts at home, seeing his friends again, his family's hot spring, pork cutlet bowls.. He thought of even the smallest things that were constant when he felt down. Was he just waiting for the right person to push him? Yuri felt like even if he tried he couldn't do something like that with no motivation but his own.. There was one thing.. One fantasy. His idol. Viktor Nikiforov. You could say he was just absolutely amazing. Yuri gushed over him like a little girl.. He truly was, a work of art. His.. 'Princess..?' Almost laughing at the ridiculous notion but realizing he was depressed again made Yuri sigh even more. He needed a spark. Some inspiration. A jolt. A harsh wind to blow him away.. To somewhere new. Just then a large brown dog toppled onto him. "O-Oi!" It took him by surprise.. This dog.. It wa- "Oh Yuri! He looks quite like Vicchan doesn't he?" He was right.. Almost lik- "He came with a very handsome foreigner as well." Yuri's heart skipped a beat. I-It couldn't.. It wouldn't.. He- "He's in the hot springs as we speak." Yuri felt his eyes widen as his body moved on instinct. "Yuri?" His father called after him but he couldn't hear a word he said. He.. It couldn't be.. Yet, he had to check. He had to see. Yuri tripped over near everything in his way. Nothing could break his stride. He ran and ran.. Until. He reached him. A man sat in the hot spring with a towel atop his head. He had beautiful grey hair and striking blue eyes. He was also.. In a hot spring.. Which implied.. "Yuri." Startled Yuri snapped out of it. He was standing up now. He reached forward with a smile. "Starting now, I'll be your coach. You will win the grand prix final." His words seemed distant. Not.. Here. Somehow, from years of watching him from a T.V screen, he was talking to HIM. Saying HIS name. Viktor.. Yuri realized what was happening. It.. Wasn't a dream. That however didn't stop him from freaking out (un) neccesarily. Viktor Nikforov.. Winked at him.. "Eh?!" It all changed. The princess.. Grew impatient./p 


End file.
